


My Crystal Rose

by starkonic



Category: VIXX
Genre: 1800s England aesthetic, I hope you guys enjoy this, Inaccurate, M/M, first fic, lets hope i finish this, minor hyukbin sorry, pls draw fan art of this i would love to see how yall interpret my writing, pls leave me comments on how to improve/how much you loved this lol, too many tags sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 01:48:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16777201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkonic/pseuds/starkonic
Summary: Hakyeon and Taekwoon, Taekwoon and  Hakyeon. They were inseparable. Alone, they were mere halves but together they were whole, complete, a unit. Now imagine the pain they had to go through when  Hakyeon had to leave for The Capital for reasons unknown…





	My Crystal Rose

**Author's Note:**

> Hakyeon- Son of a wealth buissnes man who has connections with the aristocracy and Royal familly
> 
> Taekwoon- Son of an earl
> 
> Jaehwan- Is a Prince (not crown Prince) and is being courted by Wonshik
> 
> Wonshik- Is the son of a duke, his family has strong ties allowing him to court Jaehwan 
> 
> Hongbin- Is the son of a baron
> 
> Sanghyuk- Is the son of a count

Hakyeon and Taekwoon’s love for each other could only be explained as a white-hot fire. The flames of their passion for one another was so deep and intense, as if no amount of time and distance away from each other could ever truly extinguish their love for each other. At the most, all it would leave would be ever-glowing embers that just needed the right spark to rekindle their love for one another.

In the beginning of their relationship some passersby would say, with just a quick glance, that it looked like Hakyeon was much more in love with Taekwoon than Taekwoon was with him. Whenever he looked at Taekwoon, _his_ Taekwoon, his eyes would become so intensely concentrated with love, affection and dare he say it, _lust._ It was a heavy, all-consuming gaze that many would crumble under had it been directed towards them _._ Compared to Taekwoon who looked awkward, shy and could barely hold his heavy gaze when in public. Hakyeon almost always made sure to give Taekwoon his utmost attention and if you knew him, you’d know he never really enjoyed being under the spotlight alone. Taekwoon was a reserved man, he was never the type to put his love for Hakyeon out on display for everyone to gawk at, he was more discreet in showing his affection for Hakyeon when in public, though once he became more comfortable he started to show his affection more openly. Overall, you could never say that Taekwoon didn’t love Hakyeon with all his heart.

Although, at some point in time, it could be said that it was true. Taekwoon didn’t love Hakyeon the same way Hakyeon loved him and that realization had hurt. But being the patient and persistent man he was, Hakyeon had never stopped pursuing Taekwoon.

With all the extravagant parties and events he took (dragged) him to, the lavish gifts he sent him consisting of many things ranging from beautiful bouquets of flowers with cute handwritten notes attached, to expensive jewellery and perfumes from foreign lands.

The little touches he regularly gave him and the constant visits to Taekwoon’s manor unannounced, to the point where it just became expected to see him at the Jung manor whenever he knew the object of his affections was home. All just to hear him sing with that gorgeous voice of his, which was as delicate as the finest lace and as soft as eider down, and play the piano with his spindly, well-trained fingers.

Their walks in Taekwoon’s beautiful and sprawling gardens where Hakyeon would just talk endlessly for hours about random yet interesting subjects and Taekwoon would occasionally laugh and interject with his own opinion about whatever it was that Hakyeon was talking about at the moment, but mostly listen attentively.

The never-ending stream of compliments and praise that just seemed to flow out of his mouth effortlessly and without thinking (in Hakyeon’s mind, almost anything that his beloved did was praiseworthy), such as;

_“My god Taekwoon, why are you so gorgeous?”_

_“Taekwoonie, I do not know what is more fascinating, your enchanting voice or your handsome face”_

_“Taekwoon you are the best thing that’s happened to me, I hope you know that”_

It was a well-known fact that Jung Taekwoon did not take compliments well, his face and ears would turn red from embarrassment, he would begin to fan his face (cutely, in Hakyeon’s opinion), and would always try to hide his flushed face behind the nearest thing or person (usually Hakyeon if he wasn’t the one who made Taekwoon embarrassed), which Hakyeon always found adorable and endearing. Because of this, He never ceased to make childish and slightly flirty remarks to further Taekwoons embarrassment...for his own enjoyment of course.

_“Taekwoonie, what has gotten you so embarrassed that you’re hiding your pretty face from everyone hmm?”_

_and_

_“Taekwoon-ah who told you that you could hide your handsome face?”_

were some of his favorite lines. And as a result of those comments, Taekwoon would just get increasingly shy and embarrassed whenever Hakyeon complained about him hiding his gorgeous face. Over time he got used to it, in fact he became somewhat clingier and would seek out his attention (something he always denied to when caught in the act). Call him cruel but it's not his fault that Taekwoon was so cute.

Hakyeon did all of this until his Taekwoonie was comfortable and confident enough with him to tell him that he loved him back. It was a day that Hakyeon would never forget.

Under the clear and starry July night sky with a beautiful crescent moon hanging up above them in the large gardens and the light scent of lavender and roses floating through the crisp evening air.

They had just finished their usual walk around the massive and well-kept gardens, their conversations consisting of random yet interesting topics. Hakyeon had suggested that they stargaze for a while before they go inside for a delicious dinner prepared by the Jung’s well-trained kitchen staff.

They had decided to sit down at a rose arch with a large bench attached that was made made of hickory wood. It had soft white cushions on back, seat and armrest of the bench. The arch itself was decorated with pink and white peonies and roses with a few baby’s breath sticking out in between the blossoms. A fitting place place for a confession.

After a couple minutes of staring at the vast cosmos trying to make out constellations from random clusters of stars and some idle conversation, Hakyeon had decided that now was the right time to tell Taekwoon how he truly felt.

Mind you, Hakyeon had already told Taekwoon that he loved him multiple times, even without telling him verbally his actions around Taekwoon could practically speak for themselves. But in Hakyeon’s mind it didn’t count, to him it was like saying “bless you” after someone sneezes, merely a reaction to when he thought his beloved was being endearing.

When he was around Taekwoon, he would just say it without a second thought, so much so that they hardly counted as a confession to Hakyeon. Confessions needed to be well thought out and planned, detailing how much you love that person, when you started falling in love with that person, and how they make you feel when you’re with them ect. Not a knee-jerk reaction to whatever endearing thing the love of your life does or says, that’s what Hakyeon thought.

_Hakyeon continued to stare at the night sky, mentally preparing and rehearsing his (proper) confession to Taekwoon before sighing and turning his body towards him. Even looking at Taekwoon made Hakyeon feel like his heart was beating right out of his chest._

_Hakyeon lightly coughed so he could get Taekwoon’s attention._

_“Umm…Taekwoon?”, He bowed his head in a unconscious attempt to avoid the gaze of the man he loves, focusing his eyes on his lap._

_“Yes Hakyeon, is there something wrong?”, asked Taekwoon. Hakyeon could hear the slight concern in his voice._

_“Ah no, there isn't anything wrong with me”, He was nervous and it showed in his voice._

_“It’s just that I umm… I want to tell you something”, Hakyeon murmured as he wiped his sweaty palms on his black slacks nervously._

_He took a deep breath to regulate his beating heart, took Taekwoon’s larger hands into his and tilted his head up so that their eyes met. The moment they did, Hakyeon almost dropped his eyes back down to his lap but he fought against the urge. It was strange, Hakyeon thought. Taekwoon was always the one who struggled to meet his eyes._

_Hakyeon took another deep breath before continuing._

_“Taekwoon, I love you. I love you, I’ve loved you for the longest time and I will always love you. Taekwoon I want you, I want to be with you, I want your heart, your body, your soul, your everything, I just want you. I-I couldn’t bear to be away from you, it’s like...it’s like my body yearns to be near you. You don’t even fully understand how I feel when I'm around you. When you’re close to me...it’s like...it feels like…” He sighed frustratedly as he could not properly express how Taekwoon made him feel, and instead decided to show him._

_“Taekwoon can you feel this.” Hakyeon lifts up Taekwoon’s hand and rests the palm of it against his beating heart while he holds Taekwoon’s other hand tightly. Hakyeon almost didn’t notice how Taekwoon’s face became more flushed as he put his hand over his._

_“Do you feel it?” He asked pleadingly._

_“Y-yes… I do.” whispers Taekwoon in a wavering voice._

_“This, this is what you do to me” Hakyeon replies, lowering his voice to an almost whisper._

_“Taekwoon I couldn’t bear to live my life without you in it in some way. I'm a selfish man Taekwoon and I'm sure you already know this. I need you, either as my friend or my lover so please, I'm begging you, don’t leave me. Don’t abandon me, d-don’t treat me like a stranger after tonight. My heart will break if you do” Hakyeon pleads as he lifts his hand up to Taekwoon’s blushing face to bring their faces closer._

_Hakyeon rested their foreheads against each other and put his other hand on Taekwoon’s broad shoulder, as he did this he could hear Taekwoon’s breath coming out in soft, short puffs, and his heart beating rapidly. The urge to claim Taekwoon’s tantalizingly soft pink and pouty lips with is own was too strong, but he couldn’t. Not until he knew if his feelings were returned._

_“Taekwoon I need to know. When I'm around you, does it make your heart flutter? When I touch you does it send little shocks through your body? Do you want me as much as I want you?” As he says this, Hakyeon brings their lips closer and closer until they were a mere four centimeters apart._

_He hears Taekwoon exhale softly before he answers him._

_“Yes”, Taekwoon whispered with a small smile as he shifted his body closer to Hakyeon’s._

_Hakyeon couldn’t believe it, Taekwoon felt the same way! He swore that his heart had almost succeeded in bursting through his ribcage, he was ecstatic. He felt like he could do anything and everything, all because his darling said yes! He almost kissed Taekwoon right then and there, but he wanted something more. He wanted Taekwoon to tell him that he loved him back._

_“Taekwoon, do you love me?” said Hakyeon, his voice surprisingly steady and full of confidence._

_“l do” Taekwoon breathed as he wrapped his arms around Hakyeon’s neck._

_“I want to hear you say it” Hakyeon purred while smirking, his eyes giving a mischievous glint._

_“I love you” Taekwoon professed shyly, his face becoming redder by the second as he dropped his head onto Hakyeon's chest._

_He had never thought that his love for Taekwoon could burn any brighter, but that three syllable phrase that his beloved had said in such a delicate tone seemed to act as kerosene for the passionate fire in his heart. Hakyeon now felt complete, Taekwoon was now his. All he had to do now was claim ownership of those plush lips with a kiss._

_“Can I kiss you then?” He asked, bringing up Taekwoon's face from his chest so that he could face him._

_“Ye-” Taekwoon didn’t even manage to reply properly as Hakyeon brought their lips together. It was a soft and innocent like kiss that somehow seemed to convey the love and affection that was blossoming between them like a rose in their hearts. The beautiful scenery that surrounded them seemed to enhance the overall feeling of romance, making it a fitting place for a first kiss. Perfection he thought, just like his new lover._

_They soon pulled apart from each other. Too soon both men thought as they gave each other heated looks. After a second of staring, Hakyeon kissed Taekwoon again, this time it was full of intense passion and desire. Hakyeon slid his hand from Taekwoon’s chin to the back his supple neck, tenderly caressing the skin there as he eagerly made out with him._

_Their kiss got more intimate as they both took off their dinner jackets and waistcoats, leaving them in their dress shirts and corvettes. Taekwoon began straddling Hakyeon’s hips, making him lean on the cushioned armrest. Hakyeon pulled Taekwoon closer to his body and tilted Taekwoon’s head slightly back._

_Hakyeon easily dominated the kiss as he gently bit and licked Taekwoon’s plush bottom lip with his slick tongue making him part his mouth slightly with a soft moan. As his mouth parted, Hakyeon slowly inserted his tongue into Taekwoon’s mouth as they kissed. Taekwoon responded by sucking lightly on his tongue and inserted his into Hakyeon’s mouth._

_Hakyeon untied Taekwoon's corvette and unbuttoned the first few buttons of his shirt, giving him access to his prominent collarbones and broad shoulders. He began a trail of hot kisses starting from the corner of Taekwoon’s lips, continuing down his neck before resting his mouth at the junction of Taekwoon's neck and shoulder. He softly moaned as Hakyeon nipped and sucked at the sensitive skin there, marking him. Hakyeon dropped his hand from Taekwoon’s neck to his waist, pulling him even closer._

_After leaving a few tiny bruises on Taekwoon's shoulder, Hakyeon lifted his head up off his shoulder and continued kissing him deeply while rubbing on the tender marks he left on his shoulder, swallowing the tiny whimpers coming from Taekwoon's kiss-swollen lips._

_Hakyeon barely noticed Taekwoon’s warm hand sliding from the back his long neck down to his sternum, where he fully unbuttoned Hakyeon's shirt and kissed the newly exposed tan skin on his chest before reaching his head up to continue his kiss with Hakyeon. Leaving his hand to continue its way down to Hakyeon's crotch throughout the heat of their kiss. All he had on his mind was Taekwoon and how good he felt against his body. Though he could certainly feel how Taekwoon rubbed his semi-hard cock through his slacks, making him almost buck into Taekwoon's hand before coming to his senses, and to Taekwoon's confusion, caught his wrist and pulled back from their kiss before he could harden his arousal any further._

_“What's wrong? D-did I do something wrong?” Taekwoon looked like a mess. His dark hair was all mussed up from Hakyeon running his fingers through it, his face was flushed pink, he was softly panting through his pink, slightly bruised lips and his expensive silk dress shirt was wrinkled and hanging off of his wide shoulder, displaying the marks that Hakyeon sucked onto his skin. He was gorgeous._

_Hakyeon was roused from his thoughts with a gentle punch to the shoulder and a cute whine._

_“Hakyeon~” Taekwoon pouted adorably_

_“Hmm? Yes?” Hakyeon said with a dazed smile. He could barely focus, all he wanted to was stare at his pretty face._

_“You stopped...kissing me, did I do something wrong?” He mumbled worriedly. Taekwoon hid his face in embarrassment._

_Hakyeon lifted Taekwoon's head up so that his eyes were on him._

_“No you didn't do anything wrong.” He took a deep breath before continuing. “It's just that I don't think we should do that here...or anywhere for that manner.” He said, hoping Taekwoon would understand._

_Unfortunately he didn't._

_“Oh..” Taekwoon said plainly, dropping his head in embarrassment._

_“Oh darling I didn't mean it like that.” He chuckled lightly as took Taekwoon’s flushed face into his hands again. “I promise you there is nothing id rather do than have you screaming my name from under me as I fuck you mercilessly.” Hakyeon seductively purred into his right ear, sliding his thumb to Taekwoon’s plump bottom lip, letting him suck on it a little before pulling it out of his mouth. Eliciting a small whine from Taekwoon._

_“But now isn't the time.” He explained, pulling his head back so he was facing Taekwoon, gently caressing Taekwoon’s tomato red cheeks. “We just became a couple kitten, don't you think it's inappropriate? Besides-” Hakyeon grabbed his navy blue velvet waistcoat from behind him and pulled out his intricate and expensive golden pocket watch (a birthday gift from his mother from when he turned 18) and checked the time. “We should be going inside for dinner now, everyone must be wondering where we are.”_

_Taekwoon sighed before answering. “You're right, I don’t want them getting worried” He kissed Hakyeon on the lips before he got off his lap and they began to make themselves look presentable._

_Or tried to anyways._

_They couldn't help themselves from stealing kisses from one another as they smoothed and buttoned up each others shirts, their fingers gently gazing the exposed skin before covering it up with silk and an ivory button. Soon enough the top halves of their clothes were on properly. Thankfully Taekwoon's shirt covered up the love bites Hakyeon gave him._

_No matter how much he wanted to parade Taekwoon around and make him show off his marks, Hakyeon didn't want to arouse anymore suspicion from Taekwoon's family. He knew Taekwoon’s sisters loved teasing and poking fun at him. A pouty Taekwoon was cute. But as he said before, now just wasn't the time._

_The only thing left was to fix their messy hair. Thankfully Hakyeon always carried a brush and comb with him along with travel size pommade. After brushing and combing each other's hair, making sure they looked presentable and that there wasn't any evidence of them having almost made love to each other, they left the beautiful rose arch hand in hand. Walking all the way back to Taekwoon's manor and to delicious dinner. Breathing in the cool evening air scented with lavender and rose._

**Author's Note:**

> Hi im Starkonic and this is my first fic! I hope you guys enjoyed this. I dont know when the second ch will be up cuz i just began writin it as i uploaded this lol.
> 
> Thanks to Sarah for being my beta for this fic i could not have done this without you i love you so much <3


End file.
